


Sechskies Smut One Shots

by superjekki



Category: SECHSKIES
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjekki/pseuds/superjekki
Summary: a spot for Sechskies m/m smut one shots!
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon, Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon, Eun Jiwon/Kim Jaeduck, Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin
Comments: 4





	Sechskies Smut One Shots

Hello! So, I know I have one unfinished fic that I'm still working on, but I wanted to make a spot to take requests for fics! 

Honestly, I'm better at following requests than at coming up with fic ideas on my own, so please feel free to request any Sechskies Smut idea you want! Just leave in a comment the members and whatever details you wanna add!

Some examples: 

Jaijin/Jiwon first time, G-Walk threesome after the golf show, Jaijin dom Suwon sub, etc


End file.
